the band
by code ninjahinja
Summary: its just somthing i thought of randomly. its about how they make a band and such. its silly. read or not i dont really mind, but i'd like you to read it. please


"Were is he? He should have been here by now." The 16 year old Odd complained.

"Calm down Odd we sent him alone maybe someone should have gone with him." Aelita said smoothly. "Yeah maybe your right. I'll call him."

Odd pulled out a purple phone that slides open on the side of it. They all seem to have the same type of phone. Aelita's is bright shiny pink, Jeremy's is light shiny blue, Odd's is a shiny purple, Yumi's is a shiny violet and Ulrich's is a light shiny green.

The phone rang a couple times and Ulrich picked up

"**Hello?"**

"Hey. Were are you?"

"**I'm just around the corner."**

"Ok. See ya."

And they both hung up. Then a big white van pulled up in Ulrich's driveway. The car was turned off and the door opened. Ulrich walked over to the side of the van and slid the door open.

"Hey. It took longer than I thought." He said as he pulled out a Guitar. Odd ran over along with everyone else. "Need help?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah I need to get the drums out, but I need to get something out of my house real quick."

"Wait why are their only two regular Guitars?" Aelita asked.

"That's what I need to get." Ulrich told her.

"Yeah he has an epiphone Les Paul standard Guitar that were gona use." Odd told them

"Thos sound asome." Yumi said.

"I'll go get it. While I do that can you get the rest of the stuff out?"

They nodded. He walked into his house.

"His parents have a big house." Aelita said sounding astounded.

"Yeah you should see the inside." Jeremy said pulling out the amps. A few minuets later after they got the band stuff out of that van Ulrich came out with a black and white guitar with four copper knobs, an amp and a stand for it.

"You got the name on the drum kit sweet!" Odd said happy. The band name was

_CODE LYOKO_

"Yeah."

They set up everything in his garage with the door open. The microphones, Guitars, keyboard, and the drums. "Okay were all set." Yumi said grabbing a mic.

"I don't know if I can do this." Aelita said nervously.

"Just follow along." Yumi said calmly.

Jeremy started. He played keyboard, Ulrich was the lead guitarist, Odd played drums, Aelita and Yumi played guitars too. Jeremy started and his keyboard sounded like a violin. Then the drums and back up guitars then Ulrich started 32 seconds into the song, and Yumi joined with the lyrics.

_There is a world that is virtual and different it can be so cold make us stand up for whats right. Our hopes to life if we reset it to the start._

_Here we are going far to save all that we love _

_If we give all we got we will make it through_

_Here we are like a star shining bright on your world today_

_Make evil go away_

_CODE LYOKO, we'll reset it all, CODE LYOKO, be there when you call_

_CODE LYOKO, we will stand real tall, CODE LYOKO, stronger after all_

Kids passing by on there bikes would stop and listen. Some would call their friends, others would video tape them with their phones.

_A world of machines it can shadow human nature_

_And all that we need is the way to find the answer_

_But one things for sure, you can count on us for good_

_Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all we got we will make it through_

_Here we are like a star, shining on your world_

_Today make evil go away_

_CODE LYOKO, we'll reset it all, CODE LYOKO, be there when you call_

_CODE LYOKO, we will stand real tall, CODE LYOKO, stronger after all_

More people came and everyone but Jeremy stopped as Yumi sang softer

_We'll do our best to never let you down_

_We're up to the test to turn this world around._

They all then played as she sang like she started. People were cheering them on, and clapping. The only thing besides playing Aelita just smiled. She was more confident about playing.

_Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all we got we will make it through_

_Here we are like a star, shining on your world_

_Today (make evil go away)_

_Here we are going far to save all that we love if we give all we got we will make it through(make evil go away)_

_Here we are like a star shining bright on your world_

_Today make evil go away_

They finished. Outside was like a small concert. People cheering, clapping. Then suddenly Ulrich's father came out he pulled one cord and said "your loud." Them he walked away back into his house.

"I'm sorry about my dad, and well anybody else in my family." Ulrich said.

The crowd started to leave.

"Why? How many people here are going to give us a hard time about noise?" Odd asked twirling sticks.

"Well my mom, and they picked up a few other family members today to visit but they don't care. My sisters and my brother are here to but they don't care." Ulrich said then he added

"Who did my dad disconnect?"

Yumi looked around and said "I think he disconnected you." She pointed to his amp.

Ulrich groaned and said "Dang'it dad!"

They chuckled as he plugged in his guitar to his amp. Hiroki ran up with Jonny into the garage.

"What are you doing here?" Yumi asked.

"Jonny wanted to see y-" Hiroki started but Jonny elbowed him in the ribs.

Then they heard Ulrich's mother inside the house yell "Ulrich!"

He groaned "WHAT?"

"Spend time with your cousins they wont be here long! Go take them out for ice cream or something! And why don't you introduce your friends? Your being rude!"

He rolled his eyes "don't roll your eyes!"

All but Ulrich laughed. He took off his guitar off and put it on the stand. They turned off the equipment and went in side. When they stepped inside it was big. They had there mouths open they looked around and saw white walls lots of glass, wooden floors, and many nice expensive things. They had to take off there shoes because they didn't want anything to get dirty. They walked into a big living room with white carpeting white expensive looking furniture, tons of glass, pictures, and a black vase on a glass coffee table, and people looking at them. A two little girls with brown hair ran up to Ulrich yelling his name. They started to hug his legs. "See they miss you." His mother told him.

"Aw they are so cute." Aelita said. The girls looked up and said "Thank you." At the same time. Ulrich's mother said "hello" in a very nice voice "So your one of his friends?"

"Yeah. My name is Aelita Stones."

"I'm Odd Della Robia."

"Wait your name is actually Odd or is your name Odd as in a weird name?"

"It's Odd. My name is actually Odd Della Robia." He told her.

"Well then hello.. Odd"

"I'm Jeremy Belpois."

"so you're the smart one?" Ulrich's father asked.

Ulrich just looked at his father giving him a look that said 'WHY-WOULD-YOU-SAY-THAT?'

"Yes." Jeremy said.

"Maybe you could tutor our son." Mr. Stern said

"Dad." Said Ulrich as he tried to get the girls off his legs.

"Well I'm Yumi Ishiyama and this is my brother Hiroki and his friend Jonny."

"Hello."

They met Ulrich's family members at the house all but His Sisters and his Brother they were gone. That's why the other cars weren't there.

* * *

><p>Hey just something I made im not done yet<p> 


End file.
